


Derek’s playtime

by Bangtaniplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cock Warming, Collars, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtaniplier/pseuds/Bangtaniplier
Summary: Derek has a girlfriend, and it’s you! Derek is also a horny bastard, and you love it. How will daddy play with you tonight?
Relationships: Derek Derekson/female reader
Kudos: 10





	Derek’s playtime

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a strong lack of love for Derek(which is understandable tbh...) but I think he’s hot. Sue me.  
> Also, I like to think in this au, because Derek found love again, he’s healing and being a better dad to Eric, so don’t come after me. Anyway, enjoyyyy!!

It felt strange, being so much younger than Derek, and even his own son, but you tried to ignore the weirdness of it. Despite being a lot older than you, he looked fairly young and was definitely handsome. But by golly, he was also incredible in bed.  
When you’d initially started dating him, you had no idea he was so kinky and rough. But it was days like this that he wouldn’t let you forget that fact. 

“Darling, I’m home!” Derek called from the front door.  
“Ok! I’m in the bedroom, sweetie!” You called back. You didn’t think much about the fact that you were laying only half dressed, on your stomach, on top of the covers. You didn’t even look up from your phone when you heard Derek’s footsteps, and the door opening.  
“Hey. How was work?”  
“Mmmm, fine. My my, what do we have here?”  
“Hmm?- Oh!” You yelped as Derek laid a hard smack to your red, lacy, panty-clad ass. You looked up to see his grinning face. His hair was wet, and sticking to his skin. You’d forgotten that it was raining heavily outside. He looked so sexy and feral with his hair like that; a stark contrast to his usually well-kept and clean appearance.  
“Was this intentional, or just a fluke, darlin’?” He drawled, eyes straying back down to where his hand still perched on your rear.  
“I- no, I didn’t even think about it. Do you like it though?” You asked shyly, rolling onto your back to show off your chest. The plush, pink fabric of your cami hugged your waist perfectly, and accentuated your breasts nicely. You ran your tongue over your bottom lip seductively, staring up at your boyfriend through your lashes.  
“Mmm, you look so good, kitten. Have you behaved today?” He asked in a low, menacing tone.  
“If you mean, ‘have you played with yourself today’, no, I haven’t. I’ve been a good girl for you.” You pouted cutely. Derek maintained eye contact as he grasped and groped at one of your breasts. You let out a happy little sigh, and laid back farther while opening your legs.  
“Does daddy want to play with me now? I’d like to see daddy’s big cock.” You said, teasing him. Derek hummed in approval and walked to the closet on the other side of the room.  
“Where you going daddy?”  
“Oh don’t worry, darlin’, daddy’s just getting some toys.”  
“Mmmm, what kind of toys? Is it toys I like, or the toys you like?”  
“It’s a surprise, my dear. Be patient. You wouldn’t want daddy to have to punish you, now would you?”  
“No, daddy! I’m a good girl! I like being your good little girl.”  
“Excellent. That’s what daddy likes to hear. Now sit up a bit so daddy can set some things up.”  
You did as you were told, sitting up on your knees for him. He came over with a long piece of rope, a vibrator wand, and a pink, fur lined collar. He moved you closer to the headboard, and easily secured both of your hands to the metal frame behind you. He then slipped the collar around your neck, and secured it snugly. You gave a happy little noise of contentment, enjoying the softness of the fur.  
“Kitten likes her little fur collar, huh? Good girls get to wear their favorite collars. Daddy likes giving his baby girl rewards.” He said approvingly.  
“Thank you daddy. I love you.” You said with a big smile. Derek leaned down and kissed you roughly.  
“Daddy loves you too, darlin’” he moaned. His hand returned to your chest, this time massaging the other breast, while he continued giving you sloppy, aroused kisses. You loved how quickly he would get so horny for you. As if reading your mind, Derek pulled away, and palmed at the large bulge in his pants. He stared, open mouthed at you, while feeling himself with one hand, and unbuttoning his shirt with the other. You bit your lip with excitement when he threw the shirt to the side, revealing his tanned, muscular torso. God, he was so damn hot, despite his age. He used his free hand to start rubbing at his own chest, feeling up his defined pectoral muscles. You squirmed and rubbed your legs together, desperate for any friction down there.  
“Daddy please, you’re so gorgeous.. please touch me” you pleaded.  
“Hmmm, that’s why I brought this little thing for you.” He said, picking up the vibrating wand and turning it on it’s lowest setting before nudging your legs apart to use it on you. You gasped as the wand head delicately pressed against you’re clothed pussy, making you instantly wet.  
“Oh, daddy it feels so nice... thank you.” You moaned softly. Derek smiled a dark, sinister smile, and bent over you to kiss you again. He pressed the wand harder onto you, and you bucked up to meet it. He hummed again, against your lips as he undid his belt buckle and the fly of his pants. You pulled away from the kiss to see him pull his erection out of his boxers. You looked up at his face, pleadingly. He knew exactly what you wanted, so he turned the wand setting up higher, and made you close your legs so it would stay in place. He then stood to completely remove his clothes, before returning to the bed to straddle your face. His large, angry red cock was now inches from your mouth, and you smiled hungrily up at him.  
“Such a perfect little girl, always ready to suck on daddy’s cock. You just love to give daddy blowjobs, don’t you kitten?” He cooed while running a gentle hand through your hair.  
“Yes daddy! I love tasting you and feeling you in my throat. Love sucking you off and making you cum! Daddy’s cum feels so warm and nice.” You purred. Derek gave a toothy grin at your words and pressed his dick against your lips.  
“Well daddy enjoys when his good little girl treats him. It makes daddy very happy.” He growled. Before being told to start, you stick your tongue out, and lick gingerly at the tip, earning a surprised little hiss of pleasure from Derek. He tangles his fingers in your hair and gives a slight tug.  
“Mmmm, baby’s so eager she forgot to wait for instruction, huh?” He said with mock anger. You bat your eyelashes and look up at him as innocently as you can when you have a throbbing dick mere centimeters from your face.  
“Sorry daddy... I got too excited. I promise I’m a good girl. I didn’t mean to.”  
“I know sweetie, daddy knows you’re a good little girl. I’ll- daddy will forgive you this time, baby.”  
“Oh thank you daddy! You’re the best. I just wanna make you happy is all. I’m ready to suck your cock daddy!” But instead of telling you what to do, Derek pushes the head of his dick into your mouth suddenly and starts slowly pushing in. You make a surprised sound, but happily take him in, carefully adjusting your mouth so your teeth don’t touch him.  
“That’s a good girl. Always so good at taking daddy’s cock in her pretty little mouth.” He praised. You hum around his dick and begin bobbing your head up while your tongue traces along the underside of it. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep, pleased sigh. “Daddy needed this. Such a long day at work. I love coming home to my sweet little girl who’s so ready to be fucked. God, you’re so fucking perfect for daddy.” He complimented you while lovingly stroking your hair. At his words, you push forward as far as you can, taking his entire length. Right as the tip hits the back of your throat, your nose presses against his body. You stay there for a moment, adjusting and fighting the instinct to pull away to breathe. He moans and you nuzzle you’re face into him before finally pulling all the way back to the tip of his leaking dick. You catch your breathe and kiss softly at the sensitive slit there, making Derek grunt.  
“Fuck, baby, that feels so good...” he whispers, pushing his still damp hair out of his eyes to watch you. Without hesitating, you continue bobbing your head while making obscene sounds. Derek pushes your face away from him as he nears the edge, and he has to take a minute to pant and collect himself before moving on. He accidentally sits on your abdomen as he moves back to take a break, nearly crushing you. When you help in pain he lifts up and sits on all fours above you, looking at you in fear.  
“Did I hurt you? Are you ok!? I didn’t mean to sit on you, fuck! I’m sorry!” He blurts out with concern painted on his face.  
“I’m ok, it doesn’t hurt now. You scared me. You’re a lot bigger than me daddy.”you resumed with the daddy talk, and he calmed down, shoulders relaxing.  
“Didn’t mean to nearly squish you, darlin’. I was so caught up in how close I was.. I’m still sorry.” He continued to apologize, and he peppered soft kisses up and down your neck.  
“It’s ok daddy, I forgive you. I promise I’m ok.” You reassured him.  
“Thank you darlin’. Now where were we... here let’s pull this up some. Daddy wants to see those pretty tits of yours.” He lifted your camisole up above your breasts, and you shivered when the cold air hit them. He moved his head down from you neck, to kiss and suck on your nipples, making you gasp.  
“D-daddy, the vibrator...” you whined. It had moved in the shock of him sitting on you, and you missed the pleasure it had been giving you.  
“Of course baby. Here, why don’t we take this off too, hm?” He pulled the panties down and off of your legs, before readjusting the toy against your now exposed pussy lips. He kept his hand on it this time, applying varying amounts of pressure at random intervals, while returning to playing with your breasts. You let out a loud, cracked cry of pleasure, and rolled your hips into the wand’s touch.  
“Mmmm you look and sound so fucking sexy for daddy when you do that. Daddy can’t wait to put his cock deep inside you, kitten...” he moaned around the sensitive flesh of one nipple. He pressed a button on the wand and made the vibrations speed up, and began rolling it in circles against your clit.  
“Oh fuck! Fuck that’s so good daddy! Oh yes!” You moaned out loudly.  
“God you sound so fucking slutty for daddy. You love when daddy plays with you like this, don’t you? Daddy’s gonna make you scream now, baby.” He turned the toy off suddenly and tossed it to the side, making you whine pathetically at the loss. He moved quickly in between your legs, wasting no time to line himself up with your soaked entrance. You looked up at him with wide eyes, begging him to fuck you. It took every fiber of his being not to just slam himself into you. He pushed in slowly, unsteadily.  
“Fuck you feel so good. Love fucking your tight little pussy, baby.” He grunted.  
“Oh fuck, daddy, it’s so good! I love having your cock inside me!” You cried in a high pitch. Derek couldn’t wait any longer, and started thrusting madly in and out. He grit his teeth as he railed into you, grasping both of your breasts in his hands. You gawked, open mouthed at him, and wrapped your legs around his waist. You pulled hard at the ropes that bound your wrists, frustrated at how well he’d tied them.  
“God dammit, I wanna cum inside you baby... I wanna fill you up. Wanna fuck your brains out. So fucking gorgeous for me.” He groaned. You couldn’t hold back a whorishly loud moan at the sound of his skin slapping Welty against yours.  
“That’s it darlin’, make those beautiful noises for daddy. Want the neighbors to know who fucking owns you. Want them to know that daddy treats his baby girl right.” He crooned. You looked up at him, tongue lolling out of your mouth and drool rolling down your chin, eyebrows furrowed together as if in concentration. He chuckled sinisterly at your expression.  
“D-da-daddy, please... want your cum in m-me.” You managed. He grinned, almost evilly, and took one hand away from a breast to thumb at your clit.  
“Daddy wants to see you cum first, darlin’. Cum for daddy.” He commanded. A few seconds later, with the help of his expert hand, you came undone, screaming out his name in ecstasy as everything went white. You were still coming down from your high when Derek started thrusting spastically, reaching the edge of his own orgasm. You felt your walls tighten harshly around him, and it helped him meet his climax. He let out his own pornography-worthy moan as his hips shuddered against you. You pushed your face up to meet his in a passionate kiss, as you felt him fill you up. You whimpered into him as he finished inside you.  
“MmmFuck, baby... wanna stay inside you like this...” he muttered. His eyes were closed and he was pressing his forehead to yours.  
“The ropes.” You reminded him. He opened his eyes sleepily and quickly undid the bonds from the bed frame, but not your hands. He then slowly laid himself on his side, pulling you with him, careful not to pull out of you just yet.  
“I want you to cockwarm for me. We’ve never tried it before...” he mumbled into your hair. You nodded silently, pressing your hands flat against his broad chest, ropes still tied around the wrists.  
“Can you take the collar off me, daddy? It feels weird to sleep in it.” You asked shyly. He gave a short grunt that meant ‘yes’, and he fumbled with the clasp before pulling it off. He tossed it to the end of the bed, and replaced his hand at your lower back. It felt strange, having him still deep inside of you, but it also felt kind of nice.  
“Love you, Derek.” You whispered into his chest. He tightened his arms around you and kissed your forehead softly.  
“Love you too, sweetheart. I’ll always love you.” His words made your stomach tingle with butterflies. You drifted off into happy slumber only moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first Ao3 post, and also the first time in like- 3 years or some shit, that I’ve written anything. So if it’s bad, I’m SORRY.


End file.
